One of the most common customer complaints received by wireless service providers is dropped calls. Accordingly, wireless service provides have attempted to address these issues by developing systems and architectures that correlate and reconnect dropped calls. However, these reconnection schemes have resulted in negative repercussions for the network and the user. For example, invasive hardware monitoring costs and wasted resources such as additional circuits being held open are a common problem for wireless communication providers. Moreover, in some cases the reconnection schemes may also result in unpleasant user experiences such as message pop-ups, race conditions when re-dialing, and even subsequent dropped calls.
The IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia services. The IMS aids in access of multimedia and voice applications from wireless and wireline terminals by using a horizontal control layer that isolates the access network from the service layer.